ROSE
by rocketeer7
Summary: Kim Myungsoo bersekolah di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi, dan dipimpin empat prefek. apa jadinya kalau ia menyukai salah satu prefek yang paling sempurna dan paling diinginkan oleh separuh siswa? MyungYeol fic CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Meet The Angel

ROSE

.

a story of a difference

.

Written by : rocketeer7

.

.

My love is like a red rose,

.

It may be beaut iful now.

.

But my sharp thorns will hurt you...

.

_Itaewon, 13rd of March_

.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Kim Myungsoo bersekolah di Latowidge Academy.

.

.

Pagi itu sedikit lembab karena hujan habis mengguyur kota Itaewon. Jadi suhu di kota Itaewon cukup dingin. Sejujurnya, Myungsoo benci hujan, dan dia tidak mau repot repot pergi ke sekolah itu kalau tidak dipaksa oleh orangtuanya. Latowidge Academy, sekolah anak para bangsawan khusus namja yang berbentuk asrama, dan tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi tradisi itu. Hanya anak bangsawan. Oh ayolah-kalau saja orang tua Myungsoo tidak memaksa Myungsoo untuk bersekolah disana, ia sekarang pasti sudah belajar di Itaewon International High School -sekolah pilihan Myungsoo- bersama teman-temannya. Memang, IIHS adalah sekolah bergengsi di Korea Selatan, bahkan internasional, namun masih kalah dengan Latowidge Academy. Kalah jauh.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo memandang sekitar, tak satupun orang disana yang ia kenal. Myungsoo sedikit membenarkan jubahnya yang terkena cipratan air. Myungsoo lalu menghela nafas pelan, di halaman Latowidge Academy yang luasnya melebihi lapangan bola itu mengapa tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal? Ia sekarang harus menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk menentukan asrama dan memberikan dokumennya.

.

.

.

.

Namun halaman menjadi riuh dan murid-murid berjalan menuju satu titik. Myungsoo menoleh dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Myungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan dan menerobos murid-murid yang berkumpul untuk melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Setelah sampai di kerumunan terdepan, Myungsoo sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit lusuh, kemudian ia mendongak.

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo melihat empat orang melintas di depan kerumunan para siswa. Mereka memakai seragam yang berbeda, namun Myungsoo yakin bahwa mereka masih siswa dari Latowidge Academy. Siswa yang berjalan paling depan memiliki paras yang cantik, dan sangat berkharisma. Dia tersenyum, menambah manisnya wajah namja itu. Namja yang di belakangnya memiliki paras tak kalah cantiknya dengan namja di depannya. Sangat cantik. Namja ketiga memiliki pipi yang chubby serta mata yang sipit, yang terlihat sangat manis namun berkharisma.

.

.

.

.

Dan namja keempat..

.

.

.

.

Namja yang membuat dunia Myungsoo seolah olah berhenti, dan Myungsoo tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik..

.

.

.

.

Malaikatkah itu...?

.

.

.

.

Namja yang keempat memiliki paras cantik luar biasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai juga ramping, kulitnya yang seputih susu, dan pipinya yang chubby... Sorot matanya yang cukup tajam untuk mengintimidasi sekaligus memikat siapa saja yang memandangnya.. Bibirnya, Myungsoo sangat suka melihat bibir semerah mawar itu.. Dan jarinya, yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan, terlihat sangat lentik, dan Myungsoo bersumpah, dia tidak pernah melihat jari selentik namja itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna Light-brown terlihat sangat indah...

.

.

.

.

Namja itu tidak tersenyum, hanya menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ya-dia tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Tanpa menoleh, keempat namja itu berjalan di depan kerumunan para siswa yang memandang dengan sorot kekaguman yang begitu besar. Myungsoo tidak mengedipkan mata barang sedetik memandang namja keempat itu, hingga namja itu menghilang di balik lorong.

.

.

.

.

Para siswa mulai bubar satu persatu, meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih terdiam, berkecamuk dengan pikirannya tentang namja itu. Namja itu mungkin tidak akan pernah Myungsoo lupakan. Myungsoo memang anak yang sangat populer semasa SMP dulu, karena parasnya yang rupawan dan statusnya sebagai anak bangsawan terkemuka. Hampir seluruh yeoja bahkan namja di sekolahnya dulu sangat mengagumi dan memimpikan ia menjadi namjachingunya. Entah karena apa, Myungsoo menjadi sosok yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh kepada sekitarnya bahkan, setelah hubungannya dan Sungjae -pacar terakhirnya yang juga anak bangsawan- berakhir, Myungsoo tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapa siapa.

.

.

.

.

Namun siapa yang menyangka Kim Myungsoo sekarang bertekuk lutut dengan namja yang baru dilihatnya pagi ini..?

.

.

"Hey, kau anak baru, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Lamunan Myungsoo buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan berbicara padanya. Myungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataannya.

.

.

"iya. Aku Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo."

.

.

"Oh baguslah! Aku baru tahun pertama disini, jadi aku belum memiliki teman. Aku Woohyun, Nam Woohyun. Bangapta. Ohya, kau berasal dari mana?" terlihat namja bernama Woohyun itu tersenyum.

.

.

"Nado bangapta. Aku dari Seoul. Kau sendiri?"

.

.

"Wah, Seoul ya! Aku juga dari Seoul." Woohyun terlihat sangat antusias. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum, dan bersyukur ada orang yang menyapanya-bahkan berkenalan dengannya.

.

.

"Ee.. Ngomong-ngomong, Woohyun-ssi, apakah kau tahu dimana kantor kepala sekolah? Aku harus menyerahkan dokumen dan juga menentukan asrama. Sekolah ini begitu luas, jadi..." Myungsoo menggaruk lehernya tanpa berkata lagi, ia yakin Woohyun tahu apa maksudnya. Dan bingo! Woohyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

.

.

"Ahaha, aku mengerti. Sejujurnya, seluruh siswa di sekolah ini tidak pernah bertemu atau melihat wajah kepala sekolah. Terdengar aneh memang, namun itulah kenyataannya. Yang pernah bertemu kepala sekolah hanyalah para keempat prefek (ketua asrama). Jadi kau bisa menemui prefek." jelas Woohyun. Myungsoo mengernyit heran, sekolah macam apa yang murid nya tidak pernah bertemu kepala sekolahnya sendiri?-pikir Myungsoo.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Dimana aku bisa menemui prefek?"

.

.

"Di Swan gazebo. Itulah dimana tempat keempat prefek berkumpul. Mau kuantar? Kebetulan kemarin ada tour keliling sekolah oleh senior, jadi ya.. Aku sedikit ingat arahnya," tawar Woohyun. Mendengar tawaran itu, Myungsoo langsung mengangguk karena ia mengantisipasi terjadinya tersesat kalau ia mencari sendiri di sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

.

.

.

.

Woohyun lalu berjalan diikuti Myungsoo di belakangnya. Saat memasuki gedung utama yang berhubungan dengan Swan gazebo, Myungsoo memandang takjub dengan banyaknya lorong yang ada di gedung utama tersebut. Myungsoo benar benar bersyukur ia bertemu Woohyun. Oh iya, saat Woohyun mengatakan bahwa hanya prefek yang bisa menemui kepala sekolah, Myungsoo berpikir, sebegitu hebatnyakah prefek? Hingga memiliki ruangan sendiri. Benar benar sekolah yang sangat menjunjung berat tradisi.

.

.

Cukup lama Myungsoo mengikuti Woohyun, akhirnya Woohyun berhenti di salah satu pintu yang paling besar diantara pintu-pintu besar lainnya. Pintu itu diukir dengan indahnya, dan diberi cat warna keemasan. Woohyun lalu menoleh ke arah Myungsoo.

"Inilah pintu menuju Swan gazebo. Mian, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, karena selain keempat prefek dan yang berkepentingan, orang lain dilarang masuk. Oh, aku ada di asrama Blue House, by the way." ucap Woohyun.

.

.

"Ah, iya. Kamsahamnida, Woohyun-ssi." ucap Myungsoo. Woohyun hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo.

.

.

-tbc-


	2. Know Your Name

ROSE

.

a story of a difference

.

Written by : rocketeer7

.

.

My love is like a red rose,

.

Yes, I may be fragrant

.

But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you...

Cukup lama Myungsoo mengikuti Woohyun, akhirnya Woohyun berhenti di salah satu pintu yang paling besar diantara pintu-pintu besar lainnya. Pintu itu diukir dengan indahnya, dan diberi cat warna keemasan. Woohyun lalu menoleh ke arah Myungsoo.

"Inilah pintu menuju Swan gazebo. Mian, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, karena selain keempat prefek dan yang berkepentingan, orang lain dilarang masuk. Oh, aku ada di asrama Blue House, by the way." ucap Woohyun.

"Ah, iya. Kamsahamnida, Woohyun-ssi." ucap Myungsoo. Woohyun hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo.

Myungsoo lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu, dan mengetuknya perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang cukup keras karena ukuran pintu yang cukup besar. Seorang namja tampan berambut blonde itu menatap Myungsoo datar, seolah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Myungsoo. Jadi diakah prefek?

"Kau anak baru itu ya? Masuklah," ucap namja tampan itu. Suaranya terdengar lembut namun tegas di telinga Myungsoo. Myungsoo lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti namja tampan itu masuk.

"Nugu, Minhyuk-ah?" ucap suara dari dalam. Saat Myungsoo dan namja yang baru saja dipanggil Minhyuk itu masuk ke area utama Swan gazebo, Myungsoo membelalakkan mata terkejut. Jadi keempat prefek yang dimaksud Woohyun itu adalah keempat namja cantik yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa!? Dan, oh, Ya Tuhan..! Namja itu...! Namja keempat itu..! Myungsoo melihat namja cantik itu sedang bersama seorang namja tampan. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat mengagumi namja cantik Myungsoo. Eh..? Maksudnya namja cantik incaran Myungsoo. Myungsoo tidak dapat berkata apa apa, pandangannya tidak mau lepas dari namja cantik itu.

"Hanya seorang anak baru, Luhannie-hyung.." ucap Minhyuk kepada namja cantik yang berjalan di barisan kedua saat Myungsoo melihatnya di kerumunan siswa tadi. Myungsoo tidak begitu memperdulikan Minhyuk dan Luhan-oh yang bahkan seluruh ruangan kecuali namja cantik Myungsoo dan namja tampan disebelahnya- yang sedang melihatnya jengkel.

"Hei, kau! Serahkan dokumenmu..." ucap namja cantik yang tadi berjalan paling pertama dengan nada jengkel. "kau mau berdiri selamanya disitu, eoh...!?"

"Sabar, Sungjongie-hyung.." ucap seorang namja tampan disebelah Sungjong -nama namja pertama itu- sambil mengelus halus pundak Sungjong. Sungjong hanya menatap namja itu datar. Dan, well, Myungsoo terlalu larut dalam pemandangan indahnya, jadi dia benar benar seperti orang tuli sekarang. Dan objek yang Myungsoo pandang sedari tadi, entah menanggap Myungsoo ada atau tidak, sedang terfokus pada lukisannya. Entah apa yang ia lukis, namun Myungsoo bisa melihat ketenangan di wajah namja cantik itu.

"Mian, tapi Swan gazebo bukanlah tempat bagi sembarang orang." sekarang namja yang berjalan di barisan ketiga itu angkat bicara. Suaranya terdengar dingin menusuk, membuat Myungsoo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh seketika. Myungsoo sekarang sadar bahwa seluruh orang di ruangan sedang menatap jengkel ke arahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Maaf, maafkan aku. Ini dokumennya." Myungsoo lalu dengan perasaan takut dan bersalah, menyerahkan dokumennya kepada Sungjong. Sungjong lalu menerimanya tanpa membukanya, lalu memberikannya ke namja tampan di sebelahnya. Dan namja tampan itu dengan sigap menerimanya.

"Cih, kenapa semua orang baru menurut jika Sunggyu-hyung yang berbicara?" cibir Sungjong dengan suara cukup keras dan nada mengejek. "taruh saja di meja, Byunghun-ah. Nanti akan kuberikan kepada kepala sekolah."

Dan namja itu menganggguk menurut, meletakkan dokumen milik Myungsoo di meja sebelah sofa mewah yang menjadi tempat duduk para prefek. Swan gazebo adalah tempat yang sangat mewah-terlalu mewah hanya untuk ruangan prefek sebenarnya. Cat putih yang melapisi membuatnya terlihat tenang, ditambah air mancur di sebelah swan gazebo. Swan gazebo adalah tempat yang terbuka, namun luar biasa sejuk. Bermacam makanan mewah tersedia di meja-meja para prefek. Sofa-sofa yang mewah menjadi tempat duduk khusus para prefek. Namja-namja tampan di sebelah para prefek tidak duduk, mereka berdiri. Dan Myungsoo terlalu terpaku kepada namja cantik itu untuk menyadari keindahan Swan gazebo.

"Menentukan asrama, ya?" tanya Luhan. "Tapi maaf saja, Blue House sudah penuh. Hanya ada gudang buku buku perpustakaan, kalau kau mau. Atau kau bisa mencari asrama yang lainnya."

Myungsoo mengernyit. Gudang buku buku perpustakaan? Tidak terimakasih. Oh, baiklah, sekarang Myungsoo sangat berharap ia akan berada di asrama namja cantik itu.

"White House penuh. Kalau kau memaksa, kau mau kutempatkan di kandang merpati?" ucap Sungjong. Yang ini malah lebih parah-pikir Myungsoo. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sungyeol-hyung? Apakah Red House masih tersisa?"

"Penuh."

Myungsoo terbelalak, namja cantik itu berbicara. Hanya berkata satu kata saja, Myungsoo sudah mendengar betapa indahnya suara namja cantik itu. Sungyeol..! Ya, Sungyeol..! Akhirnya Myungsoo tahu nama namja cantik itu.. Nama yang sangat indah yang pernah Myungsoo tahu. Dan suara itu... Myungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan suara yang lebih indah dari suaranya. Sungyeol...

Namun Myungsoo lemas begitu tahu asrama Sungyeol -Red House- penuh. Jadi pupuslah harapan Myungsoo untuk berada di satu asrama dengan Sungyeol. Dan apa-apaan namja di sebelahnya itu..!? Dia sungguh beruntung ada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sungyeol. Myungsoo iri..! Siapa dia..!?

"Berarti harapanmu tinggal Violet House..." Sunggyu menghela nafas. "Dan beruntunglah kau masih ada satu kamar tersisa."

"Minhyuk-ah, berikan namja itu penjelasan." ucap Luhan singkat. Minhyuk lalu mengangguk cepat, dan berjalan menuju Myungsoo. Minhyuk lalu berhenti tepat di depan Myungsoo.

"Akan kujelaskan.." ucap Minhyuk. Minhyuk lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. "dia Luhan-hyung, prefek Blue House. Dan aku Lee Minhyuk, asisten prefek Luhan-hyung."

Myungsoo mengangguk, jadi namja-namja tampan di sebelah para prefek itu asistennya? Seandainya saja dia bisa menjadi asisten Sungyeol.. Minhyuk lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Sunggyu.

"Dia Kim Sunggyu sunbaenim, prefek Violet House yang akan kau tempati. Dan yang disebelahnya itu asisten prefek Sunggyu sunbaenim, Seo Eunkwang sunbaenim." jelas Minhyuk, Myungsoo kembali mengangguk. Minhyuk lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Sungjong.

"Dia Lee Sungjong sunbaenim, prefek White House. Dan yang disebelahnya adalah asisten prefek Sungjong sunbaenim, Byunghun sunbaenim." ucap Minhyuk. Myungsoo kembali mengangguk. Saat Minhyuk mengarahkan tangannya kearah Sungyeol, jantung Myungsoo serasa terpacu, detaknya tak beraturan, seperti tersihir. Wajah Myungsoo memanas hanya dengan melihat wajah cantik Sungyeol.

"Dan dia.. Lee Sungyeol sunbaenim, prefek Red House. Dan yang disebelahnya adalah Bang Yongguk sunbaenim, asisten prefek Sungyeol sunbaenim. Apakah penjelasanku sudah jelas, anak baru?" ucap Minhyuk. Myungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Minhyuk lalu kembali ke samping Luhan.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ditanyakan, kau bisa keluar." ucap Sunggyu. Seperti biasa, tegas dan menusuk walaupun pelan. Myungsoo lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu besar itu perlahan, dan menutupnya lagi secara perlahan.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu, Sungyeol-ah.." ucap Luhan menggoda Sungyeol yang sedaritadi diam melukis. Yongguk tercekat mendengar penuturan Luhan, namun lain halnya dengan Sungyeol yang samasekali tidak merubah ekspresinya, dan enggan untuk menanggapi perkataan Luhan yang ia anggap konyol itu.

"Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Sungyeol-hyung..?" tambah Sungjong. Sekarang seluruh mata tertuju pada Sungyeol.

"Aku tidak suka bocah." jawab Sungyeol singkat, namun berhasil membuat seisi ruangan diam seketika. Yongguk tersenyum dalam hati.

-tbc-

.

.

Adawwww, makasih buat yang udah review *tebar heart sign bareng Namu* :3

.

Balasan Review :

.

Little Melody Choi : Aww makasih ^,^)/ mian lama, charger leppy ane habis rusak u,u

.

Ichizenkaze : Penasaran ya? Tanya ke Namu zanah ~(^,^)~ *tebar aegyo bareng Namu*

.

Jaylyn Rui : waaaah iyaa~! ^^~ ini dari Kuroshitsuji, tapi ceritanya beda kok~ hehe :3 btw di Kuroshitsuji suka siapa? Aku Grell sama Undertaker~~ *di deatschyte Grell*

.

Hunhanshipper : iya~ makasih~ :3 udah dilanjut kok ^,^)/

.

Diahmiftachulningtyas : Myung jatuh cinta sama author~ *wadeziq* *digampar Mamih Yeol* *apaini wks :3

.

Fumiwari : adawwwww kepseknya itu author, saking mempesonanya jd gabole liat~ *bugh* *dilindes* *authorsarap* ^,^~

.

Rin : iyaa~ makasih~ :3 udah dilanjut kok ^,^)/


	3. Thorns

ROSE

.

a story of a difference

.

Written by : rocketeer7

.

.

Don't look at me with that light glance,

Don't speak of love easily.

-ROSE, a story of a difference

Myungsoo menarik koper-kopernya menuju ruangan yang diberitahu oleh Eunkwang. Disinilah Myungsoo sekarang, berada di Violet House, asrama milik Kim Sunggyu. Gedung Violet House ada di sebelah barat White House. Myungsoo benar benar berharap ia akan ditempatkan di Red House.. Dan ia bisa memandang Sungyeol setiap hari. Namun memiliki kamar saja sudah lumayan, Myungsoo tidak mau ditempatkan di gudang buku-buku atau kandang merpati-atau di Red House bisa bisa ia ditempatkan di perapian. Jadi Myungsoo sudah cukup beruntung.

Myungsoo menyusuri lorong yang cukup ramai oleh para siswa Violet House, mencari kamar bernomor 87 yang diberitahukan oleh Eunkwang. Myungsoo lalu menemukannya, dan segera menyeret kopernya menuju kamar itu. Myungsoo mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari sakunya, lalu membuka kamar itu perlahan.

Myungsoo meraba-raba dinding sebelahnya mencari tombol lampu. Dan cklek! Lampu pun menyala, Myungsoo memandang sekeliling. Besar, namun mungkin hanya sepertiga dari Swan gazebo. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di sudut ruangan. Myungsoo lalu menyeret kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu. Myungsoo memandang sekeliling kamar dan menemukan peraturan-peraturan yang tertempel di dinding.

Namun setelah Myungsoo melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka 15.45, Myungsoo segera mengambil seragam putihnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia ada kelas literatur jam 4 di gedung utama. Dan ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kelas pertamanya di sekolah barunya.

-ROSE, a story of a difference

Apa yang dirasakan Myungsoo saat memasuki kelas? Gugup. Ia gugup karena guru pengajar yang sangat disiplin dan suasana kelas yang teramat sangat sunyi. Dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain memaku pendangannya dengan serius kearah guru pengajar, Mrs. Kang namanya. Guru literatur yang cukup gemuk, memakai kacamata cukup tebal, namun wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi judes itu membuat ngeri Myungsoo.

"...jadi, kalian mengerti..!?" tanya Mrs. Kang diakhir penjelasannya. menoleh dan sedikit membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak longgar.

"Mengerti..!" jawab satu kelas serempak. Mrs. Kim mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanyakan ke saya atau ke prefek dan asistennya. Untuk tugas, kerjakan halaman 14 sampai 28. Besok jam 3 sore semua tugas itu harus sudah ada di meja saya." ucap sambil berlalu dari kelas.

Myungsoo melongo. Sekolah apa yang mengharuskan siswanya mengerjakan tugas 14 halaman sekaligus, dan dikumpulkan sehari sesudahnya? Mereka pasti sudah gila-pikir Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, inilah resiko sekolah di sekolah para bangsawan.

"Eh, kau murid baru ya? Kau siapa?" tanya namja yang duduk di belakang Myungsoo. Myungsoo menoleh dan melihat wajah namja itu.

"Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Kevin Woo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Myungsoo-ssi..! Kau di kamar nomor berapa..?" Kevin terlihat tersenyum, sangat manis. Myungsoo terkejut, inikah Kevin Woo yang akan dijodohkan dengannya dulu? Manis juga. Tapi bagi Myungsoo tidak ada orang yang semanis Sungyeol. Tidak akan ada.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kevin-ssi. Aku di kamar nomor 87." jawab Myungsoo. Kevin terlihat berbinar.

"Akhirnyaaaa~ aku di kamar nomor 86. Akhirnya aku punya teman sebelah juga. Kau bisa main ke kamarku kapan saja, kok, eomma mengirimiku snack yang banyak setiap minggu, jadi kita bisa memakannya bersama," ujar Kevin dengan nada ceria. Tanpa sadar Myungsoo tersenyum. Akhirnya dia memiliki teman juga di Violet House.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Kev. Aku juga senang akhirnya aku punya teman juga." ucap Myungsoo, "mau ke asrama bersama?"

Kevin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Myungsoo lalu mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berjalan bersama Kevin menuju ke Violet House. Myungsoo dan Kevin memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas, karena lapangan sedang dipakai untuk pertandingan cricket antar senior, jadi cukup ramai. Dan Myungsoo sangat benci keramaian, begitu juga Kevin. Jadi Kevin dan Myungsoo memutuskan untuk melewati kebun belakang sekolah.

Bugh..!

Myungsoo dan Kevin lalu melihat dua orang sedang bertengkar. Mengantisipasi keterlibatan mereka, Myungsoo menarik Kevin untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang membatasi antara ujung lorong dengan kebun belakang. Myungsoo membekap mulut Kevin agar tidak bersuara dan sepertinya Kevin mengerti apa maksud Myungsoo. Myungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok dengan sangat hati hati untuk melihat siapa yang bertengkar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN SUNGYEOL, KWON JIYONG..!" Myungsoo terbelakak melihat Yongguk, asisten Sungyeol, menghajar seorang siswa hingga wajah siswa itu babak belur dan tangan Yongguk penuh darah. Dan yang mebuat Myungsoo lebih tercekat lagi, mereka membawa-bawa nama Sungyeol.

"APA MAUMU, BANG YONGGUK..!?" namja yang dipanggil Kwon Jiyong tadi mencoba untuk berdiri sekuat tenaga, dan menyeringai meremehkan kearah Yongguk, "AKU TERLALU MENCINTAINYA..! Kalau dia tidak bisa mencintaiku... Lebih baik kita berdua mati.."

Myungsoo menahan nafasnya mendengar kata mati terlontar dari mulut Kwon Jiyong. Myungsoo menatap tajam kearah mereka, tangannya mengepal keras dan nafasnya memburu menahan amarah. Demi apapun ia juga ingin menghajar namja bernama Kwon Jiyong itu sekarang juga. Namun ia sedang bersama Kevin, dan ia juga murid tahun pertama. Ia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan tidak bisa melihat Sungyeol lagi.

"KAU...!" Yongguk yang sudah kalap pun menghujani Kwon Jiyong satu pukulan telak. "Kalau kau berani macam macam apalagi sampai meracuni minuman Sungyeol seperti tadi... Akan kupastikan kau akan mati, Kwon Jiyong..!"

Meracuni...

Minuman Sungyeol..?

Myungsoo membelalakkan mata. Myungsoo merasa harus menanyakan keadaan Sungyeol sekarang. Bagaimana bisa... Namja yang dicintai Myungsoo setengah mati, diracuni? Myungsoo merasa begitu bodoh, kenapa dia tidak memiliki daya apa apa untuk menjaga Sungyeol? Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya, takut... Khawatir...

Myungsoo lalu menarik tangan Kevin kembali menuju lorong. Myungsoo lalu berhenti, dan menatap tajam ke arah Kevin dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kev, aku harus pergi. Kau pergilah duluan ke asrama." ucap Myungsoo cepat. Saat Myungsoo akan beranjak, Kevin menahan lengan Myungsoo.

"Jangan pergi..." ucap Kevin sambil menatap mata Myungsoo, "jangan pergi menemui prefek itu. Dia berbahaya. Kumohon.. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, kau akan dihukum kalau terlambat."

"Maksudmu berbahaya..? Kev, aku benar benar harus pergi sekarang." ucap Myungsoo. Kevin menggenggam lengan Myungsoo semakin erat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi.." ucap Kevin. Myungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti perkataan Kevin. Kevin dan Myungsoo pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Violet House dengan berdesak desakan diantara keramaian penonton lomba cricket antar senior di halaman depan.

-ROSE, a story of a difference

Myungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dengan kasar. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Tidak, tepatnya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Ini seperti bukan Kim Myungsoo yang biasanya. Bertekuk lutut kepada namja cantik luar biasa hingga seperti ini, bahkan dia tidak memiliki daya apa-apa hanya untuk mendekatinya. Intinya Myungsoo sekarang berada di situasi pepatah 'Pungguk merindukan bulan.'

Dan, oh, bukan hanya Myungsoo. Namja bernama Kwon Jiyong itu malah lebih terobsesi kepada Sungyeol. Mengingat nama Kwon Jiyong, tangan Myungsoo langsung mengepal keras. Namja itu berani beraninya meracuni minuman Sungyeol.. Dan namja bernama Bang Yongguk yang menjadi asisten Sungyeol itu, terlihat sekali ia juga menyukai Sungyeol.

Bang Yongguk. Asisten prefek Red House.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merebut posisi Bang Yongguk?" gumam Myungsoo.

Namun sejenak Myungsoo menghela nafas, ia baru ingat kalau ia ada tugas literatur 14 halaman dan harus dikumpulkan besok jam 3. "Oh, bagus! Aku belum mengerjakan satu nomor pun!"

-tbc-

Aigoo~ ane nulis apa ini u,u *nyemplung sumur bareng Namu*

Ane rasa cerita ini semakin dan semakin membosankan =w= *lap ingus di baju reader* *ditabok*

Balasan Review :

Ichizenkaze : aigoo~ makasih udah review ;)) tapi ini cerita semakin ngebosenin, suer deh =w=v *tebar aegyo bareng Namu*

Diahmiftachulningtyas : makasih udah review ;)) Bang Yongguk suka sama author~ *bugh* *gaploked* u,u)v

Yui the devil : ettooo~ DongYa ya? Miaaaan banget, ane crack pair lovers (kecuali MyungYeol, BangHim, DaeJae), jadi ane ngga bisa masukin DongYa ato WooGyu T~T *guling2 di dada Namu* Namu aja aku bikin suka sama Luhan noh~ *Luhan kedip2* Miaaan banget ya~ T~Tv btw makasih udah review ;))

Fumiwari : udah panjang ini beb =w=v hwhwhwk~ ooc? OOC-in gak yaaaa? *kedip2 bareng Ujong* ntar chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan seterusnya *plakk* bisa dibilang nggak ooc kok ;)) btw makasih udah review ;))

Jaylyn Rui : udah sampe vol. XV :3 btw makasih udah review ;)) *tebar Myungsoo* *dijambak Mamih Yeol* u,u

Newclearam : Aigoo~ iya, ff Infinite emang jarang T~T *ngesot* udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah review ;))


	4. First Chitchat

-ROSE, a story of a difference

_Itaewon, 14__th__ of March _

Hari ini adalah hari kedua tahun pertama Myungsoo berada di Latowidge Academy. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, yang artinya Myungsoo masih duduk di kelas matematika yang diajar oleh Mrs. Yong. Myungsoo bersyukur, Mrs. Yong tidak se disiplin Mrs. Kang. Tapi tetap saja, seluruh siswa sunyi senyap jadi Myungsoo mau tak mau harus benar benat sunyi senyap juga.

Selama dua jam -hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 9- Myungsoo bertahan dalam posisi itu, sambil sesekali mencatat hal yang penting. Oh benar, Myungsoo adalah namja paling pintar semasa SMP dulu. Jadi ia gampang mengerti semua pelajaran yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja meteri kita untuk hari ini. Hari ini tidak ada tugas, aku yakin Mrs. Kang sudah memberi kalian tugas begitu banyak. Berterimakasihlah padaku aku tidak menambahnya." ucap Mrs. Yong. Mrs. Yong lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan membawa buku-bukunya.

Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Kevin yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kev."

Kevin menghela nafas dan berhenti memasukkan buku-bukunya, beralih menatap Myungsoo. "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Semuanya." jawab Myungsoo singkat.

"Kau lebih banyak berhutang padaku karena ini, Myung," sindir Kevin. "Aku tahu, kau menyukai Sungyeol sunbaenim, bukan?"

Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Dan Hampir setengah namja di sekolah ini menyukai Sungyeol sunbaenim. Mereka hingga rela bertengkar, memaki, sampai melakukan hal ekstrim seperti yang dilakukan Jiyong sunbaenim kemarin. Mereka sangat tergila gila pada Sungyeol sunbaenim hingga rela melakukan apa saja. Apa saja, Myung." Kevin memberi penekanan di setiap kata katanya. Myungsoo merasa harapannya sedikit pupus karena mendengar separuh siswa menyukai Sungyeol.

"Jadi intinya, menyukai Sungyeol-sunbaenim itu berbahaya, Myung." ucap Kevin pada akhirnya. Myungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, kata kata Kevin sungguh tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Bagaimana bisa, menyukai seseorang itu berbahaya? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Bagaimana bisa menyukai seseorang itu berbahaya..!?" ucap Myungsoo ketus, "aku pergi dulu."

Myungsoo lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang jengkel. Kevin menghela nafas, ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa Myungsoo tidak akan percaya pada perkataannya. Kevin lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas.

-ROSE, a story of a difference

Myungsoo masih kesal dengan perkataan Kevin. Entah mengapa, kakinya melangkah membawanya ke kebun belakang. Myungsoo merasakan hawa sejuk setelah keluar dari lorong dan menginjakkan kaki di rerumputan. Bagus juga untuk menyegarkan pikiran-pikir Myungsoo. Entah mengapa akhir akhir ini ia banyak pikiran, dan sebagian besar pikirannya itu tentang Sungyeol, namja prefek yang belum tentu mengingatnya, apalagi mengenalnya. Namja yang jauh dari jangkauan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo berjalan sebentar menyusuri kebun belakang yang memang sepi dari siswa itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menangkap sosok yang duduk di bangku didepan kolam. Karena bangku itu membelakangi Myungsoo, ia hanya bisa melihat rambut dan seragam sosok itu. Namun Myungsoo sudah sangat yakin bahwa pemilik rambut berwarna light-brown itu adalah Sungyeol. Ya, Lee Sungyeol sang prefek kini sedang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan gugup, Myungsoo berjalan mendekat kearah Sungyeol. Myungsoo lalu memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Sungyeol.

"Su... Sungyeol-sunbaenim..?" sapa Myungsoo.

Sosok itu begitu indah... Tatapan mata hazel nya yang menyiratkan sejuta makna, dapat menyihir siapa saja yang melihatnya. Myungsoo tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok indah di hadapannya itu.

"Hmm..?" saut Sungyeol singkat. Myungsoo gelagapan karena sapaannya dibalas oleh Sungyeol. Berlebihan memang, tapi Myungsoo merasakan ada seribu kembang api di otaknya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sungyeol bagaikan mimpi.

"Ee... Anu.. Apa ya..?"

PABO KIM MYUNGSOO..! Kenapa saat ada kesempatan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sungyeol, ia malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa..!? Demi apapun, ini kesempatan langka..! Myungsoo benar benar merutuki dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Kalau ada jurang di dekatnya, Myungsoo pasti sudah memilih untuk loncat saat itu juga.

"Apa..?" ucap Sungyeol. Pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari kolam ikan di depannya. Tenang... Wajahnya begitu tenang... Myungsoo benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa apa lagi. Dengan melihat wajah damai Sungyeol saja, Myungsoo sudah senang setengah mati.

"Se...sebenarnya... Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sunbaenim..." Myungsoo berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin, ia tidak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Sungyeol. Sungyeol menoleh kearah Myungsoo. Myungsoo terhenyak.

"Benarkah..?" ucap Sungyeol.

"Be...benar..." jawab Myungsoo terbata. Sungyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengerti... Aku mengundangmu datang ke Swan gazebo besok seusai pelajaran pertama," Sungyeol lalu beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih tercengang... Sungyeol... Mengundangnya ke Swan gazebo..!?

Senyuman terukir indah di bibir Myungsoo, ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas ini dan mengangguk cepat. Sungyeol lalu tanpa menoleh beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhi Myungsoo. Myungsoo lalu tersenyum lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran bangku. Hari ini sungguh indah, bukan?

Myungsoo masih terus membayangkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Sungyeol nanti hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu menginterupsinya. Myungsoo terkejut dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Woohyun yang berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali.. Ada apa?" tanya Woohyun penasaran. Senyum di bibir Myungsoo kembali terkembang. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai ketua prefek Red House, Lee Sungyeol sunbaenim.." Myungsoo memulai ceritanya. Woohyun melebarkan matanya, namun tidak berniat membuka suara sebelum Myungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya. "tadi aku bilang aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan tebak dia menjawab apa..."

Woohyun mengangkat alisnya bingung, "apa?"

"Dia mengundangku ke Swan gazebo besok...! Oh, ini seperti mimpi.." Myungsoo bicara sangat antusias. Woohyun semakin membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Ba...bagaimana bisa... Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke Swan gazebo..." Woohyun masih terkejut. Myungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar, karena ia berpikir ia telah di spesial-kan oleh Sungyeol. Memikirkan itu saja Myungsoo sudah senang setengah mati.

"Kalau aku, aku sangat mengagumi Luhan sunbaenim.. Wajahnya sangat manis, dan, ah, jangan lupakan senyumannya itu.." ucap Woohyun menerawang, mencoba membayangkan wajah Luhan, tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "tapi.. Lee Minhyuk sunbaenim selalu berada di dekatnya.."

"Begitu... Aku juga kesal setiap kali Bang Yongguk sunbaenim berdekatan dengan Sungyeol sunbaenim. Itu membuatku risih." umpat Myungsoo. Woohyun tersenyum, menepuk pundak Myungsoo agar namja itu bisa meredam emosi.

"Lee Sungyeol sunbaenim itu... Hampir separuh sekolah menyukainya, apa kau tidak takut?" Woohyun menggoda Myungsoo. Myungsoo menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi menantang pada Woohyun.

"Aku tidak akan takut pada apapun selama itu menyangkut masalah Sungyeol sunbaenim." ucap Myungsoo tegas. Ia menggertakkan giginya, rahangnya yang tegas itu mengeras.

"Haha... Baiklah baiklah. Kajja." Woohyun berdiri, diikuti oleh Myungsoo. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menjauhi bangku dan keluar dari kebun belakang.

Setelah dipastikan mereka berdua benar benar menghilang, sesosok namja keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik pohon dan menatap bangku kosong itu getir. Namja berambut blonde itu tersenyum meremehkan, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku telah memperingatkanmu, Kim Myungsoo..."

-ROSE, a story of a difference

_Itaewon, 15__th__ of March_

Hari ini, entah mengapa, Myungsoo sangat excited dalam mengikuti pelajaran Sosiologi Mrs. Yoon. Padahal pelajaran itu begitu membosankan, sehingga Kevin yang duduk di belakang Myungsoo menguap berkali kali. Myungsoo memperhatikan, memaku matanya ke arah penjelasan Mrs. Yoon, dan mencatat apa yang penting. Namun Myungsoo sesekali melirik ke arah jam, ia menunggu jam 9. Kenapa waktu begitu lambat!? Myungsoo melirik kembali benda bulat di dinding sebelah papan tulis itu, yang menunjukkan pukul 08.45.

Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi, Kim Myungsoo, sabar...

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita hari ini selesai. Aku hanya ingin memberi tugas halaman 12, nomor 1-5. Dikumpulkan besok lusa waktu pelajaran saya." Mrs. Yoon lalu mengambil buku-bukunya dan keluar dari kelas. Myungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu Sungyeol.

"Kim Myungsoo... Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kevin. Myungsoo hanya diam sambil masih memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. Kevin menghela nafas kasar saat tahu Myungsoo samasekali tidak menghiraukannya. Sejujurnya, Myungsoo masih kesal dengan perkataan Kevin tentang Sungyeol. Ia hanya-tidak menyangka Kevin akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Yak, Kim Myungsoo..!" Kevin menarik bahu Myungsoo, sehingga Myungsoo kini menghadap ke arahnya. Kevin terhenyak saat ia melihat ekspresi Myungsoo yang dingin dan samasekali tak bersahabat. Kevin terkekeh sarkatis.

"Seperti inikah wujud asli Kim Myungsoo?" ucap Kevin sarkatis. Myungsoo tidak mengubah ekspresi dinginnya dan itu membuat Kevin sedikit takut. Myungsoo lalu menepis kasar tangan Kevin dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Semuanya bisa berubah drastis kalau menyangkut Lee Sungyeol..." Kevin menghela nafas kasar, "kau harus sangat berhati hati Kim Myungsoo.."

-ROSE, a story of a difference

Myungsoo berjalan menuju Swan gazebo tepat setelah ia keluar dari kelas. Beruntunglah ia tidak buta arah, jadi ia bisa menghapal letak Swan gazebo yang berada di gedung utama. Ia berjalan begitu cepat dan tidak ingin menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu Swan gazebo. Myungsoo membetulkan rambutnya, sedikit merapikan jubahnya yang sedikit lusuh karena berjalan cepat tadi, dan menyiapkan keberanian.

Myungsoo menghela nafas lalu dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu ukir yang begitu besar itu. Tak berselang lama kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok tegas Bang Yongguk. Melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, rahang Myungsoo mengeras, tangannya mengepal hingga menimbulkan buku buku jari Myungsoo memutih. Entah mengapa ia sangat membenci namja itu. Cemburu? Ya, memang Myungsoo cemburu dengan orang ini... Myungsoo tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan dingin dan meremehkan kepada namja di depannya itu. Yongguk pun seakan tahu maksud Myungsoo, menatap Myungsoo penuh kebencian.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Yongguk ketus. "kau tahu, kan, kalau tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke Swan gazebo?"

"Aku tahu." Myungsoo menatap lurus ke mata Yongguk, seakan mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. "Lee Sungyeol sunbaenim sendiri yang mengundangku kesini, apakah ada masalah, Yongguk sunbaenim?"

Myungsoo memberi penekanan pada kata 'mengundang'. Yongguk sedikit membulatkan matanya, namun segera memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi itu lagi. Myungsoo bersorak kemenangan di dalam hati karena ia rasa ia sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sungyeol. Dan melihat ekspresi terkejut Yongguk tadi, Myungsoo sudah seperti meluncurkan satu serangan ke arah musuh.

"Baiklah. Masuklah." ucap Yongguk sinis. "dan kuharap kau tak berlama lama, karena aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya pada Yongguk. Hal itu menyulut emosi Yongguk, dan kalau saja itu bukan di Swan gazebo, ia pasti akan menghajarnya seperti kejadian Jiyong tempo hari. Bocah itu mengibarkan bendera perang kepada seseorang yang salah-pikir Yongguk.

Saat Myungsoo memasuki Swan gazebo, pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada Sungyeol yang sedang memberi makan ikan. Ah, lucu sekali wajahnya. Myungsoo terus memperhatikan Sungyeol hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sunggyu, Sungjong, dan Luhan heran, kenapa ia bisa berada di Swan gazebo. Bukan heran sebenarnya-mereka geram. Berani beraninya bocah baru itu masuk seenaknya ke Swan gazebo!?

Belum sempat Sungjong akan melontarkan kemarahannya, Myungsoo langsung berjalan mendekati Sungyeol. Sungjong yang merasa tidak dihormati pun mengernyitkan dahinya menahan amarah. Mengerti apa yang dirasa prefeknya, Byunghun pun mengelus pundak Sungjong dan memberikan senyuman yang seakan berbicara 'Sabar, hyung'. Sungjong lalu mengangguk mengerti dan kembali meminum teh Earl-grey sorenya.

Myungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungyeol dan duduk disampingnya. Sungyeol menoleh, dan melihat Myungsoo sudah ada di sampingnya. Sungyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kolam ikan, dan kembali menaburkan makanan ikan itu di permukaan kolam.

"Jadi, siapa namamu..?" tanya Sungyeol membuka pembicaraan. Myungsoo mengernyit, bukankah waktu menyerahkan dokumen, Myungsoo sudah memperkenalkan namanya? Hah... As expected, the cold Lee Sungyeol.

"Kim Myungsoo imnida." jawab Myungsoo, berusaha senormal mungkin untuk berbicara agar Sungyeol tidak tahu bahwa jantungnya sekarang sedang berdetak sekencang kuda di acara pacuan kuda yang sering appa-nya tonton setiap Sabtu malam-dan Myungsoo tahu itu karena appa-nya menontonnya dengan volume yang bisa membangunkan satu kampung sekaligus. Untunglah rumah Myungsoo sangat besar, jadi tetangga mungkin tidak mendengar.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu," ucap Sungyeol sambil tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke arah Myungsoo. "maaf kalau kesan pertamamu padaku terlihat menyeramkan, tapi aku tidak se-menyeramkan itu."

Oh Tuhan... Dia tersenyum... Rasanya Myungsoo sangat ingin menculiknya dan membawanya ke rumah agar ia bisa melihat Sungyeol setiap saat. Tanpa gangguan Bang Yongguk dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, aniyo... Kau tidak menyeramkan kok, Sunbaenim. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu.." Myungsoo membalas senyuman Sungyeol. Namun apakah Myungsoo menyadari, bahwa... Pipi Sungyeol sedikit memerah?

"Benarkah..? Tapi aku pikir semua orang menjauhiku karena aku menyeramkan..." ucap Sungyeol sambil menatap kolam ikan di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Myungsoo ingin sekali memeluk makhluk indah di depannya itu, dan tak akan berniat melepasnya.

"Sunbaenim... Tahukah kau hampir separuh sekolah ini menyukaimu?" Myungsoo mencoba memberi Sungyeol kepercayaan diri, walau sebenarnya Myungsoo tidak tahu apakah perkataannya itu akan didengar-apalagi diingat oleh Sungyeol?

"Arra..." Sungyeol menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. "tapi mereka bukan menyukaiku, mereka terobsesi denganku. Dan aku benci itu."

Myungsoo terhenyak. Kejadian Kwon Jiyong dan perkataan Kevin berputar kembali di otaknya. Memang benar.. Mereka sangat terobsesi pada Sungyeol hingga berani berbuat apapun. Cinta itu buta, cinta itu obsesi. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sungyeol. Myungsoo tahu Sungyeol sangat tertekan dengan kehidupannya. Mata Sungyeol kini menyorotkan kesedihan, keperihan, tekanan batin, dan kerapuhan. Satu hal yang membuat Myungsoo selangkah lebih maju daripada Bang Yongguk, ia tahu Sungyeol. Dan ia tidak terobsesi pada Sungyeol, tidak, ia mencintainya. Cinta yang benar-benar tulus tanpa ke-posesifan. Ia ingin menjaganya, menjaga senyuman itu tetap terukir di bibirnya, dan bukan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"YAH..! Sungyeol, kenapa bocah ini bisa masuk ke sini..!?" Ucap Sunggyu ketus, merasa tidak dihiraukan dari tadi. Sungjong dan Luhan-bahkan seluruh ruangan menoleh kaget mendengar Sunggyu yang mengeluarkan emosinya. Pasalnya, selama ini walau keadaan apapun, Sunggyu tidak pernah meledakkan amarahnya. Ia selalu tenang, walaupun tidak setenang Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menoleh kearah Sunggyu dengan masih tidak mengubah ekspresi tidak pedulinya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Perkataan Sungyeol itu membuat emosi Sunggyu tersulut, namun Sunggyu hanya menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan amarah dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia kalah, tatapan mata Sungyeol terlihat mengintimidasinya. Sungjong dan Luhan hanya bisa diam kalau menyangkut masalah Sungyeol, mereka juga tidak berani dengan sosok itu. Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan Sungyeol dan Myungsoo dengan penuh amarah. Ya, Bang Yongguk sangat kesal mendengar Sungyeol membela bocah itu.

"Apakah tidak apa apa aku disini?" ucap Myungsoo pada Sungyeol, "sepertinya mereka semua tidak menyukaiku."

"Kau tamuku. Aku juga berhak mengundang orang lain ke Swan gazebo, bukan? Aku juga seorang prefek." ucap Sungyeol. "sudah waktunya makan siang, bukan? Besok kembalilah kesini lagi, Myungsoo-ssi."

"Eum. Pasti." Myungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol.

-tbc-

Balasan review :

Ichizenkaze : hiksuuu T,T maafin Rock updatenya lama, soalnya Rock habis tes masuk sma :3 ni ff semakin semakin semakin ngebosenin qaqa~ *gegulingan* makasih udah review terus ini ff gaje :3

Hello osh : enggg... Maafin Rock updatenya lamaaa yaaa T,T Ujong itu anak ane *wadeziq* heheee :3 Mingsoo kepanasan? Hmm~ Rock pikirin deeeh :D anooo, makasih udah review ff gaje ini ya :3

Dongya95 : ettoo... Rock suka crack pair soalnya, heheee miaaan T,T makasih udah review :3

Diahmiftachulningtyas : uwaaaa Sungyeollieeee T,T *ikutan panik* *dijambak Sungyeol* heheee... Makasih udah review terus di ff gaje ini chingu muehehe :3

URuRuBaek : *bawa banner Mingsoo* hwaitingg~ :D makasih udah review :3

Yui the Devil : etooo... Bbang sukanya sama Rock.. *digebukin Babyz* muehehee :3 makasih udah review, mian lamaaa T,Tv

Rin : eeetooo... Udah diketik chingu T,T miaaann ne? Hiksuuu TwT syudah dipanjangin kok, makasih udah review ya :3 mian lama T,Tv

BenS2Panda : huaaaa ini ceritanya makin ngebosenin chingu, suerrr T,Tv iya, bang Jidi yang cetarrrr *loh? Kevin Woo itu Kevin U-Kiss qaqa~ :3 iyanih, Mingsoo sih pake malu malu segala :p *dijitak Mingsoo* mueheheee... Ngga bosen kok, malahan yang ngebosenin tuh nih ff T,T *nyemplung sumur* makasih udah review, mian lamaaa TwTv

Baekyeolism : daijobu desu~ :D pake racun cinta punya Rock *walah* iyadongg, Bbang saingan Mingsoo mueheheee :3 ini ff ngebosenin suer chingu TwTv maaf lamaaa updatenya, makasih udah review~ :3


	5. Hero

ROSE

a story of a difference

Written by : rocketeer7

_._

_._

_"Kau tamuku. Aku juga berhak mengundang orang lain ke Swan gazebo, bukan? Aku juga seorang prefek." ucap Sungyeol. "sudah waktunya makan siang, bukan? Besok kembalilah kesini lagi, Myungsoo-ssi."_

_"Eum. Pasti." Myungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol_.

-ROSE, a story of a difference

_Itaewon, 16__th__ of March_

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Myungsoo sedang berada di tengah tengah pelajaran, hari ini adalah pelajaran literatur Mrs. Kang. Myungsoo semalam kurang tidur, karena mengerjakan tugas Sosiologi Mrs. Yoon. Myungsoo berkali-kali menguap dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya berharap rasa kantuknya akan berkurang. Namun semakin lama Myungsoo mendengarkan penjelasan Mrs. Kang yang panjang lebar itu, matanya semakin berat.

Myungsoo lalu menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meminta ijin pergi ke toilet-sekedar untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air agar mengurangi rasa kantuknya yang teramat sangat. Saat sudah mendapat ijin dari Mrs. Kang, Myungsoo langsung berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya.

Namun saat Myungsoo berjalan di depan lorong yang menghubungkan gedung utama dan kebun belakang gedung, Myungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Sungyeol dan.. Entah siapa namja satunya. Myungsoo penasaran, ia lalu berjalan mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Myungsoo lalu melihat namja itu mengunci tangan Sungyeol di belakang dan menghimpitnya di tembok.

"Lepaskan aku, Jung Daehyun..!" Sungyeol terlihat meronta meminta namja bernama Jung Daehyun yang tengah menyeringai lebar itu untuk melepaskannya. Namun Daehyun tidak menghiraukan Sungyeol dan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi halus Sungyeol.

"Aku... Sangat mencintaimu, Sunbaenim. Namja indah sepertimu... Aku ingin memilikimu." ucap Daehyun dengan masih menyeringai. Sungyeol semakin memberontak. "tenang cantik... Disini tidak ada siapa siapa."

"Jangan berharap..!" Ucap Sungyeol ketus. Daehyun lalu tersulut dan menarik tengkuk Sungyeol dengan kasar, lalu melumat bibir Sungyeol dengan kasar. Sungyeol semakin memberontak karena cengkeraman tangan Daehyun pada kedua tangannya begitu sakit, juga ciuman Daehyun yang sangat kasar.

Myungsoo yang melihat itupun geram. Ia lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendorong bahu Daehyun hingga ciumannya dengan Sungyeol terlepas. Daehyun menatap Myungsoo geram, tangannya mengepal siap untuk menghajar Myungsoo.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari Sungyeol sunbaenim." ucap Myungsoo tajam. Mata elangnya tajam menusuk ke arah pupil Daehyun. Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"APA APAAN KAU, BOCAH...!?" Daehyun mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Myungsoo, namun dengan gampangnya Myungsoo menahan pukulan Daehyun. Myungsoo lalu mencengkeram tangan Daehyun dan memelintirnya dengan keras.

"AKH...!" teriak Daehyun kesakitan. Myungsoo terus memelintir tangan Daehyun dengan keras. "arra... Arra... Akh..! Lepaskan...!"

Myungsoo tersenyum meremehkan, dan menatap Daehyun tajam, "Kalau kau berani menyentuhkan tangan kotormu itu lagi di tubuh Sungyeol sunbaenim, aku akan benar benar mematahkan tanganmu. Kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa..!? Aku juara nasional Hapkido se-Korea Selatan, KIM MYUNGSOO..!"

Myungsoo lalu menggeram dan melepaskan tangan Daehyun. Daehyun lalu berlari menjauhi Myungsoo dan Sungyeol dengan mengumpat. Myungsoo masih melihat kepergian Daehyun dengan wajah emosi. Myungsoo lalu berjalan ke arah Sungyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Gwaenchana...?" ucap Myungsoo. Terdengar sekali oleh Sungyeol nada Myungsoo yang sangat khawatir. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk, tapi raut wajahnya tidak bisa menandakan bahwa ia baik baik saja. Myungsoo lalu menarik tangan Sungyeol, dan melihat tangan Sungyeol lebam dan tergores sana sini karena cengkraman Daehyun dan bergesekan dengan tembok. Beraninya... Beraninya orang itu melukai tangan indah ini...

"Jung Daehyun... Geu saekki..." Myungsoo terlihat tersulut lagi emosinya. Sungyeol lalu mengelus bahu Myungsoo untuk menenangkannya. "Sunbaenim, ayo ikut ke ruang perawatan, aku akan mengobatimu."

Sungyeol mengangguk. Myungsoo lalu memeluk bahu Sungyeol untuk membantunya berjalan menuju ruang perawatan. Sungyeol terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tangannya. Myungsoo sangat khawatir pada Sungyeol sekarang. Ia merasa telah gagal melindungi orang yang dicintainya...

Setelah sampai di ruang perawatan, Myungsoo langsung mendudukkan Sungyeol di ranjang ruang perawatan. Ia lalu mengambil kotak P3K dan membawanya ke sebelah Sungyeol. Myungsoo lalu mengambil tangan Sungyeol dan melihat lukanya yang menurut Myungsoo itu sangat sakit.

"Sunbaenim.. Ini pasti sakit sekali ya?" ucap Myungsoo sambil masih menatap sendu tangan Sungyeol. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo yang begitu peduli padanya dan mengangguk kecil. "sabar sedikit sunbaenim, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit.."

Myungsoo lalu membersihkan luka Sungyeol dengan air. Sungyeol meringis menahan perih, padahal Myungsoo sudah melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin. Myungsoo lalu membubuhkan antiseptik ke tangan Sungyeol.

"Akh... Appeuda..." Sungyeol meringis, tangannya terasa begitu perih. Myungsoo mengobati luka Sungyeol dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Layaknya Sungyeol adalah sesuatu yang akan rapuh jika Myungsoo memegangnya terlalu keras.

"Sakit ya..? Sabar sebentar ne..?" Ucap Myungsoo yang masih mengoleskan antibiotik di kedua tangan Sungyeol. Sungyeol lalu melihat Myungsoo yang sangat serius mengobati lukanya, tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Sungyeol sedikit tersentuh dengan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo lalu melilitkan perban di tangan Sungyeol dengan sangat hati hati. Setelah selesai, Myungsoo mengelus perlahan tangan Sungyeol dan mengecupnya, "Sudah selesai,"

"Gomawo." Ucap Sungyeol, "aku benar benar terkejut, kau juara nasional Hapkido? Kau pasti sangat hebat,"

Myungsoo tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang samasekali tidak gatal, "ya.. Begitulah... Hehe.. Jadi kalau ada apa apa, panggil aku saja, sunbaenim."

"Jangan panggil aku sunbaenim, kau ini terlalu formal. Panggil Hyung saja.." ucap Sungyeol. Myungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Hyung..." Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol, dan Sungyeol balas menatap kedua mata tajam Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tahu, namja indah itu punya sejuta misteri dan rahasia tersimpan di dalamnya. Myungsoo mencoba menggali lebih dalam ke mata indah itu... Namun Myungsoo gagal membaca dirinya. Myungsoo ingin mengungkap satu persatu rahasia dan misteri yang ada di dalam diri makhluk indah itu.. Mereka bertatapan mata, seakan mereka berbicara lebih banyak daripada kata kata. Sungyeol mencoba menelusuri apa yang ada di pikiran namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku... Akan selalu menjagamu, hyung..." ucap Myungsoo akhirnya. Sungyeol terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Myungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan berada di dekatku bisa membawamu dalam bahaya?" tanya Sungyeol. Sungguh ia tidak ingin Myungsoo tersakiti karena dirinya. Sudah banyak orang yang tersakiti karena dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan melindungimu, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa! Nyawaku tidak sebanding dengan keselamatanmu, hyung..." Myungsoo berbicara dengan yakin sambil menatap tajam mata Sungyeol untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia benar benar serius.

"Kenapa..." Sungyeol mulai menitikkan air mata, "kenapa... Semua... Rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku!? KENAPA!?"

"H...hyung..." Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol yang menangis sesenggukan. Bahu Sungyeol terasa bergetar.

"Kau tahu rasanya... Merasa bersalah seumur hidupmu!? Merasa bahwa orang orang yang berada di dekatmu ada dalam bahaya... Kenapa... Kenapa semua... Begitu bodoh? Mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk orang sepertiku... Sampah sepertiku yang tidak bisa apa apa walaupun melihat mereka terluka karenaku... Kenapa..." Sungyeol semakin menangis di pelukan Myungsoo.

"Lee Sungyeol! For God's sake, apa yang terjadi!?" tiba tiba Bang Yongguk membuka pintu ruang perawatan dengan kasar. Yongguk lalu menghampiri Sungyeol dan Myungsoo yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Yongguk melihat kondisi Sungyeol yang berantakan lalu menatap Myungsoo dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Yongguk lalu mencengkram kerah seragam Myungsoo.

"Geumanhae, Bang Yongguk!" Sungyeol lalu menatap tajam Yongguk dan berlari keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Bisa kau lepas, Yongguk-sunbaenim?" Myungsoo menatap tajam kearah Yongguk. Yongguk lalu menghela nafas kasar, lalu melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Myungsoo.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Ini spesial buat anastasiajh7 yang udah setia nunggu ini ff abal T,T)/ dan buat semua readers, Rock minta maap ya soalnya updatenya lama, soalnya Rock habis kena musibah, maap ya~ u,u

Balasan review :

Diahmiftachulningtyas : udah diupdate, maap lama u,u)v makasih udah review :3

Hello osh : maap lama ya u,u)v udah diupdate nih T,T makasih udah review :3

Rina marolina : maap lama T,T udah dilanjut kok u,u)v makasih udah review :3

Shim Yeonhae : iya sama '-')/ makasih udah review :3

Rahae Angelfishy : iya maap lama T,T makasih udah review :3

Yui the Devil : Rock juga BangHim shipper kok ;) makasih udah review :3

Anastasiajh7 : HUWAAAAA ROCK MINTA MAAP HIATUSNYA KELAMAAN T,T makasih udah nunggu nih ff abal ya u,u)v makasih udah review :3

Hoyassi : iya maap lama ya T,T makasih udah review :3

Park Ri Rin : iya udah dilanjut maap lama T,T makasih udah review :3

Claraoktarina : iya maap lama T,T makasih udah review :3


End file.
